Michael Rosen
Entrance The Lawl Micheal appears and says "The Lawl." Special Attacks Standard B - Michael's Poems Michael opens a book, and he rehearses one of his poems. Then, he reads it. The character with the lowest patience will start getting damage slowly, while the character with the highest patience has his/her health restored. If there's only one enemy, he/she will just take damage. Press B to cancel the move. It can also be cancelled by taking damage. If he's indeed attacked, this ruins the book he was reading and he's unable to use it until he does his side special. Side B - The Bag of Books This can only be done if Michael has been attacked as he was using his neutral special. Michael gets out a bag of his books. Hold B for 5 seconds and Michael will unzip the bag and get a new book out. This new book will cause twice as much damage and healing then the previous book. If he's attacked while doing this move, the move is cancelled and you'll have to start again. To stop attacks, press A and Michael will swing the bag at an opponent which will cause a lot of knock back. Doing this won't cancel the move either. If you've held B for 2 seconds, it would only take 3 seconds to finish the move. Up B - Going On A Bear Hunt Michael swings a net over his head. This move works similar to Frollo's cape. However if an opponent gets caught in the net, they'll be trapped in it and would have to rapidly tap A to escape. Down B - A Bag of Plums Michael gets out a bag of plums. This move goes in a cycle. First 2 times you press A, he throws a plum in whatever direction he's facing (he says "plums" whenever he does this). The third time you press A, he'll throw 3 of them. One forward, one behind and one upwards (he says "a bag of plums" when he does this). It will then continue in this cycle. If you hold A for 3 seconds, he'll eat a plum to heal some damage. Be careful though, you only have 50 plums per stock so don't waste them all. Pressing B will cancel the move. Final Smash - NO BREATHING! Michael says "No breathing!", then all the air is sucked out of the stage. The opponents will then start to gain damage. The more damage they gain, the slower they get. If they reach 100%, they'll stop moving and just fall over. They'll still gain damage, though. This move does not affect Michael (of course unless he's pitted against another Michael). Once the move ends, everyone will be able to move like normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ow!" KOSFX2: "Oh nooo!" Star KOSFX: "Oh no, the moment I dread!" Screen KOSFX: "That's my ear!" Taunts Up: "Can I have a drink?" Sd: "That's fucking crazy." Dn: "Keel over and die." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "And everything is lovely once again!" 2. *giggles* "Hard luck! Always knew you were a bit weak!" 3. "I love you, poppers! I love you!!" Failure/Clap: Stands with his arms up Character Description Michael Rosen was born in 1946 in North London. One of the best-known figures in the children's book world, he is renowned for his work as a poet, performer, broadcaster and scriptwriter. As an author and by selecting other writers’ works for anthologies he has been involved with over 140 books. He lectures and teaches in universities on children’s literature, reading and writing. Michael is a familiar voice to BBC listeners and is currently presenting Word of Mouth, the magazine programme that looks at the English language and the way we use it. He visits schools with his one-man show to enthuse children with his passion for books and poetry. He was one of the first poets to make visits to schools throughout the UK and has also visited schools throughout the world. Michael Rosen started writing poetry when he was twelve years old, creating satirical poems about people he knew. His parents, who were both teachers and distinguished educators, were from the Jewish East End tradition, their parents and/or grandparents coming form Poland/ Russia/Romania. He went to various state schools in Pinner, Harrow and Watford and by the time he was sixteen he was an avid poetry reader, especially enjoying DH Lawrence’s poems and James Joyce’s ‘Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man.’ He started to write ‘deadly serious’ poems about things he had done when he was much younger, about girls and about ‘nature.’ In the sixth form he was introduced to the work of Gerard Manley Hopkins. Although he tried to write in a similar style, the results, he says, ‘were incomprehensible and very boring.’ Michael attended Middlesex Hospital Medical School for a year but quickly transferred to Wadham College, Oxford to read English. At Oxford, he started to realise his ambition of acting (as well as writing and directing). Michael began looking outside the recommended reading to contemporary working class ballads. He retains a passion for street rhymes, popular songs and folk stories. Most of Michael’s books are considered to be for children but he started his career as a writer with a play, Backbone, that went on to the Royal Court in 1969. His next stop was the BBC, where he worked on Play School, Schools TV and radio dramas until 1972 when he went freelance. He wrote poems about his childhood published in 1974 as Mind Your Own Business. He quickly established himself with his collections of humorous verse for children, including: Wouldn’t You Like to Know, You Tell Me and Quick Let’s Get Out of Here. Poetry critic Morag Styles has described him as "one of the most significant figures in contemporary children's poetry." He was, she says, one of the first poets "to draw closely on his own childhood experiences ... and to 'tell it as it was' in the ordinary language children actually use." Michael Rosen’s writing for children appeals to all ages. He writes non-fiction, novels, picture books, retells classics and stories from other cultures as well as writing poetry. He has been shortlisted for and won many awards. You Can’t Catch Me won the Signal Poetry Award in 1982 and such is the enduring appeal of the poems that the book was re-issued in 2006 with Don’t Put Mustard in the Custard as Mustard, Custard, Grumble Belly and Gravy, illustrated by Quentin Blake (Bloomsbury). His classic picture book We’re Going on a Bear Hunt, illustrated by Helen Oxenbury (Walker Books), won the Nestle Smarties Grand Prize in 1989. The English Association awarded Michael Rosen's Sad Book, illustrated by Quentin Blake (Walker Books), an Exceptional Award for the Best Children's Illustrated Books of 2004, in the 4-11 age range. The book deals with bereavement, and followed the publication, in 2002, of Carrying the Elephant: A Memoir of Love and Loss (Penguin) which was published after the death of his son Eddie (who features as a child in much of Rosen's earlier poetry) from meningitis in 1999. In 2004, This Is Not My Nose: A Memoir of Illness and Recovery, an account of his ten years with an undiagnosed underactive thyroid was published by Penguin. Michael’s recent publications illustrate the range of his output and interests and include books about Shakespeare and Dickens and a Selected Poems (Penguin) which includes some previously published poems, some poems for children and some new work edited so that the book follows a chronological sequence from his early childhood to present day. Michael is currently writing a biography of Roald Dahl for Penguin. Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- Pokes forward. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Throws the opponent out of a window. *Backward- ??? *Up- Throws upwards. *Down- Throws downwards. Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon Michael's Head Victory Music TBA - Enter End of a Video Kirby Hat TBA When Chosen "Okay! Don't worry about it!" Stage TBA Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Category:YouTube Poop Category:British Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:BBC Category:Clothes Changer Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:A Meener Evil Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Story Teller Category:Rapper Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Author Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Chocolate Lover Category:Cake Lovers Category:Sweets Lover Category:Meme Legend Category:YouTube Poop Lover Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:Book Writer Category:Internet Meme Category:Memelord Category:Random Category:Weird Characters Category:Real Life Category:Odd Characters Category:People called Michael